


Persuasion

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diggle is never late for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> 1 million words 100 in 100 prompt "crystal blue persuasion"

Diggle is never late for work, a carry over from his time in the army. The alarm goes off, he shuts it off and his feet hit the floor in one smooth motion. Then straight into the shower, dress, breakfast and go. 

Diggle is never late for work, until recently. 

Because recently when the alarm goes off, there is a sleepy body heavy on his chest, one that does not want to move. "Five more minutes," Felicity mumbles, heavy-lidded blue eyes blinking up at him and just like that, he is lost. 

Lost, and he doesn't want to be found. 


End file.
